True Cross misshaps
by Miss S. Grechy
Summary: Some one-shots to show the relationship between the Paladin and the demonic Principal. Slash, don't like don't read.


Unfreakingbelievable! He comes all this way from his monastery for some big important meeting about the next International Exorcist gathering, but the new Chairmen that organizes these events didn't want to begin without their Head of Branch, which they tried to explain that he never attended.

So in the end it was decided that they would only be meeting when he was present, if not before the deadline, then all of Japan would be out of this year's Gathering.

'_Tch, might as well give it up then, 'cuz as far as anyone knows, that crazy-ass principal has never attended or cared for this, and if we asked he'd ask for something in return'_

Before heading back to the station he was asked by the other Exorcist for assistance in looking for the elusive demon.

'_Now if I was a selfish, eccentric, and bored demon…where would I…go?'_

As he was walking down a path near a small park made for students of the academy to take walks, have festivals, or for individual exercises; he heard s weird swooshing sound and a 'Damn it', coming from behind some bushes near the lake side.

He decided to check it out, giving up on actually finding the fugitive.

And speak of the devil, literally. For there he sat, the reason why he wasn't enjoying a day back home relaxing on his day off.

"Having fun tormenting nature are we? How about actually doing your job for once Mephisto" he said in a bit louder voice to get the others attention, which seemed elsewhere.

At the sound of his voice, Mephisto Pheles only casted an annoyed glance at him and rolled his eyes at him; and went back to doing… _'what is he doing? And he ACTUALLY rolled his eyes at ME? Why that little…'_

His mental rage rant was interrupted by that weird swooshing sound again, and it was coming from the demon who was sitting, in his usual attire, on the grass cross-legged… trying to whistle.

"Foooghgh, grr…fi~~plr, damn it!"

Too... much.

"FHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, You can't whistle? Hahahahahaha, the very fancy Mr. I've-lived-for-centuries-so-i-can-do-many-things, can't make a simple sound come from his lips? Hahahahha"

While he was laughing his ass off, Mephisto face was transforming into an embarrassed one, this didn't mean he was starting to resemble a tomato; but because his skin was so pale, he actually turned paler and his cheeks were turning cheery red, giving him a porcelain doll look.

"Quiet Shiro! Not everyone can do everything and seem 'perfect' like other famous young Paladins" Sneered Mephisto, which made Shiro laugh harder because of his face.

"ok, ok, I'm calm now. Is this what you've been doing all day?" Said Shiro, sitting down next to the white clad demon.

"No, I've… actually been trying to learn how to… for more than today…" admitted Mephisto, who only confessed this because he felt closer to Shiro; though he had and would never admit THAT.

"Ha, of all the thing for you to occupy yourself with, guess demons really are like little kids the older they get huh?" At this he gave his companion a light playful punch. "Is it so important that you'd skip the meeting today? I know that you always do, but this new guy wants you present or he won't let the exorcist and even Exwires, attend the Gathering this year" Shiro explained, looking at his friend out the corner of his eye.

"Well, it actually is important… to me at least. I promised someone I'd learn, and you know if a demon makes a _real _promise, we keep it. So far it hasn't been going so well" Said dejectedly Mephisto bringing up his knees to hug them, this made the joking demon look smaller; what with his huge top hat, and white cape almost covering him, he looked… cute.

'_Wonder what his reaction would be if a told him that. He likes cute things; but does he want to 'be' cute?'_

He sent those thoughts away for now, it wasn't the time to think about finally putting the moves on his long time friend. It was time to do his job as Paladin.

"Hey, tell you what. I teach you how to whistle and you come over to the meeting, its not like you have to do anything anyway, just sign things with your name, and FINISH!" he said, throwing his arm around the other. It was always a pleasant surprise, that every time he came in physical contact with the other, from a handshake to a hug, he was filled with warmth, no matter the weather or situation; another mistery to what the green eyed demon is, since he always looked pale and was always very covered up as if he was cold, only once did he catch the other in a midnight blue yukata; a pleasant memory for another time.

"sorry Shiro, I only take on bets or deals that I know I can win." Replied the indigo haired demon, who tried, unsuccessfully, to get out of the priest's one-arm hug.

"How is this a no-win scenario? You get to learn the art of whistling, and the only thing you do is write your name in that fancy European cursive writing you like" Shiro said, invading a bit of the other's space, it was really hard to resist no doing so, when he already had him so close.

"I've already had a talk to this Chairman your referring too, and he said he didn't just want me to be in the meeting but also in the Gathering and _that _is something that I refuse to do" Said the grumbling demon, shifting to get a bit more comfortable in the human's hold, seeing as it was one of 'those' weird times when he wouldn't let go.

Seeing the other settling down some, the white haired exorcist questioned him, "So? What's wrong with that? It's not any more different than when your in the Vatican on business", he saw that Mephisto was trying to avoid his gaze, this made him wonder if there was something else.

"_Is _it any different?"

"it's just, not something… where a demon is very welcomed, and to make it worse, I'm a sorcery demon, tow things the Vatican is against"

"you've never said anything before, and you act really calm with other exorcist"

"That's because before, I wasn't treated like a specimen, only there to show others how demons work" At this Mephisto narrowed his tired-looking eyes, "making it seem like I work for them, like a pet. Get this straight Shiro I only work with you and the rest because I want to, and I let them tell me what to do. I'm also not looking to tell them everything about demons, just like I don't tell my bretheren all about you"

Shiro gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze to calm him down, "If you put it like that, then it's rotten and you shouldn't have to go. But on the other hand… think of how your putting an example that not all demons are scum, and your helping make the next generation of exorcist to trust you, and not only hear about this mysterious demon Knight that helps defeat demons"

Furrowing his brows in thought, Mephisto didn't want to admit that Shiro was right. But he still didn't want to go, "it'd boring being a role model" he mumbled at last.

With a grin, he spread his arms wide open, surprising the otaku demon and making him fall right into Shiros's lap and looking up at him. "Well, that's what friends are for right? I'll keep you company and guarantee a smile at the end of the Gathering. So how about that?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, do I?" Said the bemused demon.

He then went to get up but was stopped by Shiro giving him a hug, keeping him in place. "Yes! This will be like our first social outing! Maybe we can even pick up chicks!"

"Right, well now that that's settled, it's getting late and even if you don't believe it, I do have work to do" Mephisto tried yet again to get up, since it was weird for a grown demon/man to lay in the lap of another.

And~ _once_ 'more' he was stopped by one of Shiro's hands on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going? A deal is a deal, so I have to teach you how to whistle" even with that serious expression on his face the demon knew better to know when someone had a hidden agenda.

"Then how about letting me haha, people would think we're lovers sneaking off~ " He tried to joke his way out of this.

"Let them, now show me how you whistle" Shiro said, uncrossing his legs and shifting the leaner male in his arms so he was sitting more upright.

"umm, ok, well I just do this and blow" Mephisto tried to do what he was doing before Shiro showed up, pursed his lips and puffed them with air, however the bi-spectacle man's hand shot up and grab at his cheeks pursing his lips more, and what's worse, he actually pulled his face _closer!_

"No wonder you can't whistle, tsk, tsk, your basically just blowing air uselessly and puffing ( _'cutely' _) your cheeks out. You need to put you tongue behind your teeth to help the air make a sound. Like this" He opened his mouth and show somewhat how he put his tongue (Mephisto made a small 'bleh' noise, earning a pinch from hi whistling teacher). "Now you try"

And he did try, he really did, but still, no sound or just not the right kind came out. So finally his teacher got fed up and decided on a new tactic.

"Ok, lets do try something else" And with that, he brought up the hand he had been using to support the demon's back up to the base of his neck and the other to guide his chin up, descended his lips on the other's.

He felt the other stiffen instantly and before he tried to escape, he started moving his lips against his in slow movements to calm him down; and he also tighten his hold on him. After a while of the the paler of the two not responding, he parted enough say in a slow whisper as if explaining to a child, "It would help if you opened up"

Green eyes that were frozen before, widen more and tried to make a protest. And Shiro took this as his opportunity to smash their lips together and slip his tongue inside, taking advantage of this he explored the hot wet cavern he always imagined tasted of sugar and sweets. He wasn't wrong, it tasted of chocolate, surprisingly of some wine and his own personal demon flavor.

'_Damn it, if it was hard before to stop from being near him, it's gonna be damn near impossible now! No the same as a woman's but I could get used to this, even inside his mouth is warmer than that of a normal person'_

After his little mouth-swipe, he started coaching Mephisto's tongue, that had started to move slowly along his shyly, to be behind his teeth (careful to not cut himself on his sharp canines). When the older demon got the message on what to do, he parted gasping a bit for breath, seeing the other had a very pensive look.

"Now try to whistle, with your tongue being where I left it" said Shiro in a raspy voice, still tingling about what he did, and yearning already for more, his body was already warm from holding Mephisto close to him, and his face had absorbed the warmth of the kiss- LESSSON, of the lesson… yeah.

Mephisto cleared his throat and blew softly out, a soft whistling noise coming from his slightly pink lips.

"I did it! Thank you Shiro-kun!" With a gleeful face Mephisto wrapped his friend in a big hug and then stood up before he got trapped again. "Well, bow that I know how to, guess I'll see you on the next meeting~" With that he started walking away.

"Ah! Wait, the lesson isn't over yet, you've barely made any sound with that!" Shiro hastily got up and made for the Exorcist principal.

"Nah, I think that's enough to lear the art of whistling, and if I ever have trouble I now know who to go to" Said the indigo haired demon.

"pff, fine. But remember, it's in our deal that you and I are going together to that gathering"

'_And no one else better lay a hand on you for more than a simple handshake or hug, or I'll know the reason why!'_

"Of course, I am a demon bound to my deals~, see ya Shiro~, don't go sleeping in park benches again~" With that the demon disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Hmm, I wonder if he noticed I groped him a bit during our little 'lesson'?"

So after all that, the god damn principal to the Academy still got away. Didn't even react.

Unfreakingbelievable!


End file.
